1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an adaptor for direction controllers for machines and particularly to an adaptor for a video machine control pad and buttons having standard cross-shaped directional control pad switches of various sizes and having two or more push button switches of various sizes for fire and special effects functions.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art shows various types of attachments to machines having push button controls.
Representative of the prior art are the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,282 shows an attachment to the push-button telephone keys which provide a large surface area and makes it possible to locate the keys and depress them more easily.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,130 shows an auxiliary keyboard for a data terminal device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,044 is an additional attachment for key operated devices having a frame for covering the keyboard and additional keys for operating the keyboard keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,386 shows a snap-on actuator for miniature toggle switches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,019 discloses a cursor control accessory for a computer keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,357 is a joystick assembly for push button keys.
The present invention is not for use with toggle switches or machine keyboard push button keys. Rather, the present invention is an adaptor for use with machines having control pads and operation buttons which, ordinarily, provide no mechanical advantage due to their shape and the direct pressure required to operate them.